Pure Ambition
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: This is a collection all about Slytherins and their relationships – friends, family, enemies, and romance. Basically a companion fic to Gryffindor's "To Love a Lion," Hufflepuff's "Acts of Kindness," and Ravenclaw's "Wit Beyond Measure."
1. Contents

**Summary** : This is a collection all about Slytherins and their relationships – friends, family, enemies, and romance.

* * *

 **Pure Ambitions  
** _Table of Contents_

001\. _The Truth Between Her Words_ | Romantic: Narcissa Black/Remus Lupin

002\. _Together Again_ | Romantic: Narcissa Black/Lily Evans

003\. _Hope and Faith_ | Romantic: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter

004\. _Our Time_ | Romantic: Severus Snape/Lily Evans

005\. _A Dark and Dangerous Path_ | Romantic: Tom Riddle/Amy Benson

006\. _Attraction_ | Romantic: Barty Crouch Junior/Bellatrix Black Lestrange

007\. _The Only Man for Her_ | Romantic: Lucia Malfy/Sirius Black | female!Lucius Malfoy

008\. _Matter of Time_ | Romantic: Theodore Nott/Lavender Brown

009\. _Too Important to Risk_ | Romantic: Blaise Zabini/Hilda Potter


	2. Truth Between Her Words

This was written for **QueenDementor** for the February Monthly One-Shot Exchange.

* * *

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; Remus Lupin is a Slytherin; and mentions of bullying  
 **Prompt** : (Word) Beyond

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _001\. Truth Between Her Words_

Turning the page, Remus Lupin scanned over the words. He glanced between the book and his parchment, scribbling notes as he read. This Potions essay was due tomorrow. It was unusual for Remus to slack on his homework, leaving an essay unwritten until the day before it was due. This time, the situation was beyond his control.

The last full moon had been brutal, leaving him in the Hospital Wing for an extra two days. Most of those days were spent sleeping thanks to numerous potions. In fact, if Madam Pomfrey had her way, Remus would still be in the Hospital Wing. Remus fled the moment she allowed. No one would make him spend another moment in there.

Remus _hated_ the Hospital Wing. He made monthly visits around the full moon, usually a day or two for recovery. In his first and second years, Remus made weekly visits. His new Housemates didn't like half-bloods with a Muggle parent, and there was a group of Gryffindor boys that sought joy in bullying and targetting their year-mates in Slytherin.

Sighing, Remus was forced to drop his quill for a moment in order to massage his cramping hand. His amber eyes drifted to his parchment, reading over his notes. It was a simple two foot essay about the effects of the Wiggenweld Potion.

After rubbing his hand for a few minutes, Remus gave it a few shakes before he picked up his quill and resumed writing. As he wrote, he turned another page in the book. With a frown, Remus noted it was last page in this book. Quickly, he finished his notes with this book before moving onto the next. There were only three books left. Hopefully, there would be enough information for him to write an essay. Professor Slughorn had high expectation, especially in the students of his own House.

With a new book opened, Remus sat his quill aside as he skimmed over the table of contents before flipping to the correct section. As he started reading, someone dropped into the seat across from him. The action startled him. Looking up, he found himself staring into the gray eyes of Narcissa Black. She raised a pale blonde eyebrow.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice. Unlike most of their Housemates, Narcissa didn't look down upon Remus for his parentage.

Uncertain of what to say, Remus nodded.

"What are you working on?" Narcissa asked, pulling the book towards her. She glanced at the page before pushing it back to its original position.

Turning, she dug around in her bag. "Here," she said, presenting a roll of parchment, "are my notes." She held the parchment out to him.

Frowning, Remus stared at her with narrowed eyes. He wasn't sure how to react. It was an amazing offer, and it seemed too good to be true.

Sighing, Narcissa placed the parchment on the table. "I'm only offering to help," she muttered, "because I know you had a hard recovery – this month."

Remus' amber eyes widened at her words. She wasn't _saying it_ , but it sounded like she _knew_. Did Narcissa Black know he was a werewolf?

"Are you feeling better? You look healthy," she asked. "I understand _fevers_ are brutal under the combination of Mars, Lupus, and the full moon."

Her words had Remus confused for a moment as he thought them out. It took a minute or two for him to realize that _she knew_ – she knew he was a werewolf.

His eyes widened as he heartbeat sped up.

Rolling her gray eyes, Narcissa said, "Relax. _I'm_ not telling anyone." She stood up, shouldering her bag. "Feel keep my notes. I finished my essay yesterday."

* * *

Words: ~600

* * *

 **This was written for**

The Alphabet Challenge  
Y: Yesterday

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
118\. (Character) Narcissa Black

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter  
Prompt: (Word) Healthy

Colors of the Rainbow Challenge  
Black: Write about a Death Eatr or any member of the Dark faction.

The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts  
Season Seven, TOW Ross' Library Book: Write a fic set in the Hogwarts library.

If You Dare Challenge  
910\. Old Lies

Monthly One-Shot Exchange – February  
Pairing: Remus/Narcissa  
Genre: None  
Prompt: (Word) Beyond

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
August Booth: Write about a character lying.


	3. Together Again

This was written for _The Lady Rogue_.

* * *

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Pairing** : Narcissa Black/Lily Evans  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash;  
 **Prompts** : (Trope) Reincarnation; (Word) Boring; (Word) Gorgeous; (Word) Jail; (Word) Love; (Word) Spark; and (Word) Tree

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _002\. Together Again_

It happened in Madam Malkin's. They locked eyes from across the room. That's how it worked every time. They would look in each other's eyes and it would all come flowing back. It would be several lifetimes worth of memories and knowledge and only two seconds would pass.

Lily Evans blinked as she kept her eyes locked on Narcissa Black. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. This was _perfect_. She saw a spark of recognized in those grey eyes.

Over one hundred incarnations and they were back at the beginning. After hundreds of years, she was back to being Lily Evans again.

Running a hand through her red hair, she took a moment to savor the looks and feel of it. Lily Evans was one of the only lives in which she had long, red hair. It was nice to have it back.

"–you alright, Miss Evans?" asked the concerned voice of Professor McGonagall.

Looking up, Lily offered the woman a smile. "Sorry, professor," she began, "it's a lot to take in. I'm starting to feel overwhelmed."

The woman returned the smile. "You'll adjust in no time," McGonagall assured her.

Lily glanced over in the direction of Narcissa Black, who was motioning her over.

"I think I'd like to be fitted for a few sets of causal robes as well," she muttered, running her fingers over a set of powder blue robes. She knew from experience it was important to have casual robes.

"That is an excellent idea, Miss Evans," McGongall agreed. "I would suggest three sets, at the minimum."

"What else would you recommend, professor?" the redhead asked, looking around the robe shop.

"Nothing else from here," the woman replied. "Though I think light green would go well with your eyes."

"I believe you're right, professor," Lily nodded as she grabbed two sets of casual robes before rushing over to join Narcissa in the fitting section.

Lily barely stepped into the changing room before she found herself pulled into Narcissa's arms.

"You're back!" Narcissa Black whispered, hugging her soulmate tightly.

"I'll always find my way back to you," Lily whispered, returning the hug.

Narcissa pulled away a few seconds later. The soft and loving looking in her grey eyes was quickly replaced with hardened anger. Reaching out with her left hand, she smacked Lily in the back of the head. "I can't believe you did that!" she hissed. "You died on me, _again_!"

Lily offered the other girl a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, love," she apologized. "I couldn't think of anything else."

Grey eyes narrowed further. "You should have talked to me," she hissed.

Unable to think of a reply, Lily pulled her skirt off as she got to work on changing into a set of casual robes.

"I can't wait until we're fifteen," Narcissa muttered, fingering Lily's red hair. "You're cute, but I can't help but think of how gorgeous you will be in a few years."

Lily offered her a smile. "I know the feeling," she whispered in agreement. She pressed a kiss against Narcissa's cheek before leaving the changing room and getting onto a stool.

Narcissa joined her a moment later.

As she was fitted for one set of robes after another, Lily let her mind wonder. This was a boring affair, and it wasn't one that required her undivided attention. Glancing at Narcissa from the corner of her eye, Lily couldn't help but smile. They had been through so much together.

The one constant in Lily's numerous lives was Narcissa. She had no clue what she would do without Narcissa by her side in all of their lives together. In the first five lives together, they were enemies – each was reminisce of their original lives where they were opposite sides of the war. After those five, they made an effort to get to know one another – each realizing they were stuck together for awhile. Over the next ten lives, they became friends. On their twentieth life together, they began _much closer_ and they started dating. From then on, they were together. It was them against the world.

Lily stood by Narcissa as she learned what it was like to be a muggle-born and later a muggle. Narcissa helped Lily navigate pure-blood circles and politics. She held Narcissa's hand through childbirth and Narcissa held hers in the reverse. In one life together, Lily climbed up a tree to rescue Narcissa's kitten. Lily would argue it was her duty as the older brother, but she would do anything to see her little sister smile. There was a time when Narcissa woke up early to bail Lily out of a jail for crashing a car. They were the best of friends and loyal to each other until the end.

An hour and a half later, Lily left Madam Malkin's with several sets of robes. She left Narcissa with a kiss on the cheek and plans to meet up on the Hogwarts Express in a few weeks. They wouldn't be able to see each or send letters.

 **...**

Lily was the first to arrive on at King's Cross. She hugged her parents and Petunia farewell on platform ten. They watched until she disappeared by running into the barrier. On Platform Nine and Three-Quarter, Lily glanced at the people gathered. It was early in the morning, and there were only twenty people.

After claiming a compartment in the middle of the train, she stored her trunk before warding it. She didn't want anyone to find her, accept for Narcissa. Lily knew Snape would be along shortly, and she didn't want to deal with him. In the meantime, Lily selected down with a book.

About an hour later, Narcissa entered the compartment. She grabbed her trunk on the floor before gracelessly collapsing on the bench next to Lily.

"I forgot how horrible my family was," she muttered, closing her eyes and placing a hand against her forehead. "I think Cousin Sirius has the right idea."

With a fond smile, Lily looked up form her book. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"Not Slytherin," Narcissa replied.

"Or Gryffindor," Lily added. "While I fondly recall James, I don't want to deal with him again."

"That's the same with Lucius," Narcissa admitted.

"How 'bout Hufflepuff?" Lily asked, meeting Narcissa's grey eyes.

"A Black in Hufflepuff!" Narcissa gasped in a mocking tone. "Aunt Walurga will be scandalized."

"Even more so than her own son in Gryffindor?" Lily asked in a teasing tone.

A smirk formed on Narcissa lips as she joked, "Between the two of us Walburga is surely to have a heart attack."

Lily laughed.

* * *

Words: ~1,100

* * *

 **This was written for**

The Drabble Game  
For: The Lady Rogue  
Request: Narcissa/Lily in (Trope) Reincarnation

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
577\. (Word) Gorgeous

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Gorilla (Toy): (Color) Red

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
24\. Spark

Character Boot Camp: Character Trait  
20\. Loyal

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
13\. Boring

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter  
Prompt: (Word) Tree

If You Dare Challenge  
154\. Someone to Love

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Ingrid: Write about Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
21\. Jail

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
47\. Love


	4. Hope and Faith

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Pairing** : Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter  
 **Side Pairings** : Pansy Parkinson/Parvati Patil; Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley; and mentions of Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; femslash; threesome (female/female/male); and out of character'ness (Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Ron Weasley)  
 **Prompts** : (Setting) Madam Puddifoot's; and (Word) Rain

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _003\. Hope and Faith_

Standing up from the Slytherin table, Daphne Greengrass fought to maintain her emotionless mask as she prepared for the day down at Hogsmeade. She was meeting someone special at Madam Puddifoot's today. As a result, she was nervous and hopeful – mostly nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach.

Daphne offered a smile to her best friend, Tracy Davis, before she left the Great Hall. She needed to stop by her dorm room to retrieve her bag and that special iris. They had agreed on _very_ specific instructions. She chose the location of Madam Puddifoot's and he chose a blue iris as their symbol. Curious, Daphne looked up the meaning of a blue iris. It meant _hope_ and _faith_. The meaning made Daphne's heartbeat increase and it made her stupidly hopeful – like some naive Hufflepuff.

As she walked down to the Slytherin dorms, her mind wondered back to how this all begin. In an effort to promote "Inner House Unity," Headmaster Dumbledore had decided to assign each student an anonymous pen pal. No one knew how Dumbledore assigned the pairs. Some students thought it was random, but Daphne was confident otherwise. While Dumbledore was mad, he was brilliant and he thought several moves ahead. Daphne's pen pal used the name _Stag_ while she used _Laurel_.

Daphne knew a lot about Stag. He was smart, loyal, and selfless. While he was smart, he was self-conscious about his own intelligence, which effected his classwork performance. Through their letters, Daphne encouraged Stag to apply himself and do better.

While they had never met, Daphne was hopelessly in love with Stag. She knew she was gone when they started talking about their friends and family. He wrote with such passion and love. Stag was an orphan, having lost his parents in the first war against Voldemort, and he considered his best friends to be his family. In fact, the parents of one of his best friends had basically adopted him.

When Daphne reached her dorm, she was surprised to find Pansy Parkinson seated on her bed. She looked up, offered Daphne a quick smile before returning to a pile of letters.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Your pen pal?" she asked.

"Yeah," Pansy answered with a small smile. "She's amazing."

Her eyes widened at the sound of Pansy's tone. It sounded like she was in love. "Are you guys meeting?" she asked.

"I don't know," Pansy replied, sounding defeated. "She wants to, but I–." She shook her head. Sighing, she said, "I don't know."

Daphne walked over to her own bed. She grabbed the dark cloak and the blue iris. Holding the blue iris, she turned to face Pansy. "Go for it," she told the other young woman. "If you don't, you'll regret it." Meeting Pansy's eyes, she offered her an encouraging smile. "This is your chance at finding _true_ happiness."

Pansy nodded, her eyes shining with emotions. "Are you?" she whispered.

"I am," Daphne responded with a smile. "We're due to meet at Madam Puddifoot's in an hour."

"Good luck," Pansy smiled.

Daphne nodded. "I'm not leaving here without you," she said. "I know if I leave, you'll sit here and think about it all day. You'll miss the meeting."

Pansy opened her mouth to argue before quickly closing it. She remained silent for a moment before nodding. "What should I wear?" she asked, panic in her tone.

Daphne smiled, slipping the blue iris behind her ear.

Together, the pair raided Pansy's closet for a cute outfit. They selected a purple robe with a scooping neckline and long sleeves with a pair of purple and black flats and a black cloak.

"I think you're ready!" Daphne declared thirty minutes later with a smile.

Pansy returned the smile.

"Where are you meeting?" Daphne asked.

"She wants meet at The Three Broomsticks," Pansy answered.

Together, Daphne and Pansy left the Slytherin dorms. They walked through the dungeon corridors and up the stairs to the main level, headed out of the entry hall and into the courtyard where they were greeted by the rain. Daphne frowned before grabbing her wand, using the Umbrella Charm.

"Hold on," Pansy ordered, crowding in close. She casted a few silent spells on her feet and Daphne's to keep them from slipping in the weather or getting mud on their shoes.

"Now we're done," she declared, looping her arm through Daphne's. She huddled in close, crowding in under the umbrella.

With a fond shake of her head, Daphne walked down to the magical village with her friend.

They parted ways in the center of the village, Pansy headed towards The Three Broomsticks while Daphne turned towards Madam Puddifoot's. She resisted the urge to gag at the sight of the awful decorations inside as she walked over to a small table by the front window.

Removing her cloak, Daphne placed it over the back of her chair. She check the blue iris placed behind her ear before she carefully sat down. Glancing around, she tried to find someone to take her order.

Daphne laced her fingers together and placed her hands on top of the table, trying to project the image of a confident young woman. She was nervous. She resisted the urge to watch the door and glance up every time she heard someone enter.

"Laurel?" asked a male voice, making Daphne's eyes widened and her heart skip a beat as she looked up. Her eyes met green eyes, and her eyes widened further.

"Stag?" she asked, shocked at the sight of Harry Potter standing in front of her.

Harry smiled, taking a seat. "I am," he told her.

Daphne nodded. She couldn't leave it. Out of everyone, she didn't think Harry Potter would be her Stag.

The pair sat in awkward silence for moment. Daphne wasn't sure what to say or how to act, waiting for a cue from Harry.

"Was it the Weasleys or the Grangers that have adopted you?" Daphne asked, curious.

The question or the sound of her voice seemed to startle Harry. "The Weasleys," he answered.

"Do you want a big family?" she asked.

"Maybe," replied Harry with a shrug. "I haven't really thought about it. I think I want to adopt."

Daphne nodded. "You have a big heart," she said, blushing as soon as the words left her mouth.

Something flashed in Harry's green eyes at her words, making him smile and leaning forward on the table. "What about you?" he questioned. "You've said you want a large family."

"I think I want two or three of my children," she answered, "and I want to adopt just as many."

"Your parents adopted Tracy, right?" he asked.

Nodding, Daphne explained, "Her mom was best friends with mine. When she died, she wanted Tracy to go to us."

Harry smiled, reaching out to place his hand on top of hers. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked, sounding nervous. "Maybe we could join Hermione and Ron at The Three Broomsticks."

Daphne glanced around once more, looking for any sign of an employee. She couldn't find one. Turning to Harry, she said, "That sounds great."

The pair stood up. Daphne pulled on her cloak as Harry reached out to take ahold of her hand. With a smile, he led her out of Madam Puddifoot's and across the village to The Three Broomsticks.

Inside, Daphne looked around for her roommate. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Pansy sitting with Parvati Pati, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Pansy had her pinkie finger linked with Parvati's. She barely had time to think about what she was seeing before she was being led over.

"It looks like there's another Slytherin in our group," Lavender Brown stated with a smile.

Ron groaned, "Not you too, mate." He offered Daphne a wink.

"What Ron means to say is _welcome to the group_ ," Lavender said.

"I hope you can make room for another one or two," Daphne said, taking a seat.

"We'll make room," Hermione Granger promised. "I'm guessing Tracy Davis and your sister?"

Daphne nodded.

"Luckily, I think your sister will fit in just fine," Hermione stated, nodding to the left.

Turning, Daphne followed her line of sight. Her eye widened. There was her little sister making out with Luna Lovegood. Her eyes widened further as she watched Astoria end the kiss before kissing Neville Longbottom.

"That's new," Daphne managed to say.

Harry chuckled, hooking his thumb under her chip. He forced her head back in the direction of their table. "Maybe we should go somewhere else for a little privacy," he whispered.

Daphne smiled, relaxing against his side. "We can, if you want to," she began, "but I'm happy here with our friends."

* * *

Words: ~1,400

* * *

 **This was written for**

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Meerkat (Enclosure): (Setting) Madam Puddifoot's

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
37\. Rain


	5. Our Time

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Severus Snape/Lily Evans  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Severus/Lily; (Setting) Spinner's End; and (Word) Wheel

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _004\. Our Time_

"Are you excited?" Lily Evans asked, glancing over her best friend. The pair were laying on the grass in the park, staring up at the clouds. Laughter could be heard coming from the nearby playground.

Severus Snape turned his head, meeting her green eyes. "Yeah, I guess," he replied with a small smile. Truthfully, he was both nervous and excited about Hogwarts.

"I can't wait!" Lily told him with a wide grin. "It's going to be _the best!_ "

He hummed, not saying anything. He wasn't sure how to respond. The closer the first of September came, the more excited Lily grew and the more nervous he grew. While he was eager to attend Hogwarts and start learning magic, he was terrified of losing his best friend. He _knew_ Hogwarts was going to change _everything_ between them. The very thought terrified him. He couldn't lose Lily! She was was _everything_ to him. She mattered the most – even more than his own mother.

"Are you alright, Sev?" Lily asked, a frown forming on her lips. Concern filled her green eyes as she studied her best friend.

Severus met her eyes. He debated lying, but she would see right through it. "I don't know," he confessed. "I'm nervous."

"About what? About going to Hogwarts?" Lily questioned, concern filling her tone.

Silently, he nodded.

Lily's eyes widened as her mind started to whirl – turning like wheels. "Tell me, Sev," she said. "I want to help."

Severus stared into her green eyes. "I'm scared I'll lose you," he confessed.

Lily rolled onto her side. "You'll _never_ lose me," she promised. "We're best friends."

"What if we're Sorted into different Houses?" Severus asked. He didn't know _how_ the Sorting worked, but his mother was pressuring him to enter Slytherin. Apparently, Slytherin was the House her family was Sorted into for generations. Severus _knew_ Lily was smart and ambitious, but she wouldn't survive in Slytherin as a muggle-born. It was likely Lily would end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

Her green eyes hardened. "We won't," she swore. "I'll be Sorted first, and you'll go where I go."

Severus frowned. "My mother wants me in Slytherin," he told her.

"Where do _you_ want to go?" Lily asked with a frown. "It doesn't matter what your mother wants. She won't be attending Hogwarts with us. It's your turn – and it's your time."

"I don't know," he whispered.

Lily reached out, taking his hand in hers. "You should figure it out," she told him with a smile. "I want either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Slowly, Severus returned the smile.

* * *

Count: ~400

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
304\. (Pairing) Severus/Lily

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Snake (Enclosure): (Setting) Spinner's End

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
50\. Wheel


	6. A Dark and Dangerous Path

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Tom Riddle/Amy Benson  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; self-insert as a canon character; mild language; magic sharing; and mentions of off-screen character deaths  
 **Prompt** : (Setting) Tom Riddle's Cave

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _005\. A Dark and Dangerous Path_

"What do you want, Riddle?" demanded Amy Benson with narrowed eyes. She had OWLs to study for.

He smirked down at her.

Amy's eyes narrowed in a glare. She hated being short. Why did she have to be so short?

His arms blocked her and his body was pressed against hers, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"You're mine," he hissed. "I don't share."

"Excuse me, you Nean–"

She was cut by his lips pressing against her. It was harsh kiss with Tom trying to stake his claim and Amy unwilling to be dominated by him.

"You've been mine since we were six," Tom whispered, ending the kiss. "I don't share. I will _never_ share you, beloved."

Amy looked into his blue eyes. She knew that was true. "I'm not going anywhere," she told him.

Tom stared into her golden brown eyes. "I love you," he whispered before sliding his tongue into her mouth.

 **...**

The first time she met Tom Riddle, she was six. Aunt Peggy and Uncle Steve dropped her off at Wool's Orphanage in London. Amy's blue eyes had widened when she caught the boy's name. It was a name she would recognize anymore – hell, most of her original generation would know that name Tom Marvolo Riddle.

This was not Amy Faith Benson's first go at life.

She had live before – until the age of twenty-five. Cancer was a bitch, and it ended her life before she really got the chance to life. When she found herself reincarnated in the 1920s in London, England, she decided she wasn't going to look the gifted horse in the mouth – too much. As a headstrong American woman being forced to life through the Second World War _and_ the civil rights movements sounded horrible, but she could adjust. She had to.

Life as Amy wasn't bad. She was an only child with two parents. Her daddy was a solider in the Great War who worked at a factory while her mama raised chickens. Life was decent. Amy had a bed, and she ate three meals a day.

Unfortunately, that changed when daddy was injured at the factory. The money disappeared, reminding Amy of the luxuries she was used to in the future – worker's compensation, work-place safety, and _so many_ other things that weren't even an idea yet.

Mama tried to find work, but it was difficult. With money being tight, mama had sent Amy to live with her sister, Peggy, and her new husband, Steve. Aunt Peggy and Uncle Steve made Amy sleep on the floor in the kitchen and made her complete a list of chores each day. It made Amy feel like she was Cinderella with her evil stepfamily – and at times, she pretended to be Harry Potter trying to survive the Dursleys.

When she was five, mama and daddy died. Aunt Peggy and Uncle Steve didn't say how or give her any details. They kept her around for a few more months before they decided she wasn't worth it.

Mrs. Cole showed her around the orphanage, introducing her to the various children.

"How's that?" Amy asked, pointing to a boy around her age with dark hair and pale skin.

Mrs. Cole froze, her lips pressing together in a thin line. "You shouldn't consider yourself with _that boy_ ," she said, her grip on Amy's hand tightened.

Amy frowned, trying to retrieve her hand from Mrs. Cole's. "Why?" she asked. "He looks lonely. Maybe we could be friends."

As soon as the words had left Amy's mouth, she found her cheek stinging and Mrs. Cole glaring at her. "Don't say such nonsense," the woman ordered her, her tone harsh. " _That boy_ is nothing but trouble. You would do well to avoid him – like the other children. If you insist on being friends with him, you'll find yourself severely punished."

Amy glared at the woman. She _hated_ being told what to do. "My mama taught me to make decisions for myself, you ol' troll!" she yelled, drawing attention from the various children and employees around.

Mrs. Cole glared down at the girl. "If you insist on being friends with him, then you should know you'll be rooming with Tom," the woman told her.

"Fine!" Amy shouted, crossing her arms. "I'll be best friend with Tom."

"Watch yourself, girl!" the matron said. "You're headed down a dark and dangerous path by befriend _that boy_."

Amy glared back. "You're a bitch!" she screamed.

Everyone around them turned to look at pair.

"What did you call me?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"A bitch!" Amy replied with a smirk. One thing she like about this time period was how curse words hadn't developed yet. "As in a female dog."

Mrs. Cole shook her head. "You'll regret the day you befriend Tom Marvolo Riddle," the woman told her.

Amy froze at the name. That was the real name of Lord Voldemort. Turning, Amy looked at the young boy. He didn't look anything like Tom Riddle from either of the _Harry Potter_ movies.

As she looked at the boy, he stared back at her. After a moment, he motioned for her to come over, patting the spot next to him on the ground.

Her heartbeat skyrocketed as she walked over. What in the world was going on? Last Amy checked, she wasn't in _Harry Potter_ , she was in 1920s London. Sitting down, Amy felt overwhelmed as she took in the sight of a young Tom Marvolo Riddle. He looked like a normal boy with his dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and handsome boyish features.

"I'm Tom," he told her, offering her a small smile. He looked cute when he smiled.

Amy returned his smile. "I'm Amy," she told him.

The pair sat in silence most of the afternoon, enjoying each other's company

True to her word, Mrs. Cole had moved Amy into Tom's room. The bitch simply tossed Amy's belongings inside. Amy glared as she picked up her clothes. Tom sat on his bed, watching.

"She's such a bitch!" Amy declared, folding her dresses.

"Why do you call her that?" Tom asked.

Amy shrugged, uncertain how to explain it was a future curse word – one that would have her original mom washing her mouth out with soap. "It's the worst thing I can think of," she said. It was partly true.

"Why not call her a witch instead?"

"'Cause witches are awesome!" Amy stated. "Magic is _the coolest_ thing."

Tom frowned at her weird word choices, but he liked what she was saying. "Do you like magic?" he asked.

Turning to face him, Amy smiled. "I do," she admitted. "Sometimes I wish I had magic." As she spoke, Amy watched Tom. It was hard to believe this boy would grow up to become a horrible Dark Lord – and a terrible person who tortured and murdered others on a whim.

Tom's eyes brightened.

Amy looked around the small room, noting the single bed. She blushed. "Where I am sleeping?" she asked. She _really_ didn't want to sleep on the floor, but she wasn't going to be rude and ask Tom to give up his bed.

His eyes darted around the room before settling on Amy. "I'll share with you," he said, patting the bed next to him. There was something dark and possessive in his tone that made Amy frown.

Her instants were screaming to go find Mrs. Cole and apology, but Amy ignored them. She had to be here for a reason. Maybe there a chance she could safe Tom from becoming Lord Voldemort. "Sounds great," she told with a smile.

Tom returned her smile.

 **...**

After that first night, Tom attached himself to Amy's side, rarely leaving. He liked to reach out and touch her, usually take a hold of her hand during the day and pulling her close at night. Amy blushed whenever she felt Tom pull her close. She had never had a _real_ boyfriend before – beyond dating Toby in middle school for three months.

Amy noticed that she slept _well_ in Tom's arms. She couldn't remember a time she slept better – unless it was with powerful drugs with her cancer treatments. Each night, she fell asleep in Tom's arms, and she woke up that way every morning.

She was ten the first time Tom kissed her. She woke up to Tom hovering above her, staring down into her eyes. There was something dark in his blue eyes before he pressed his lips against hers.

"You're mine, right?" Tom asked, his tone sounding desperate. His words were whispered against her lips between kisses.

Amy frowned at the question. What did he mean by that? "I'll always be your friend," she told, "and I'll be by your side."

Tom frowned. "I want you to be _more than_ my friend," he said. "I want you to be my wife."

Amy's eyes widened at his blunt answer. They were only ten! That was a little young to be talking marriage. "Maybe someday," she told him.

Tom frowned. "Why don't you want to marry me?" he hissed.

Flinching, Amy closed her eyes for a few seconds. As she opened them, she reached up to cup his cheek. "Tom, I'm _ten_ ," she reminded him. "I love you, you're my best friend. I don't know what the future will bring."

He froze above her. "Y-you love me?" he asked, his voice quiet and full of emotion.

"Of course, I do," Amy told with a smile. Her smile dimmed a little as she thought about Tom – both her friend and the lonely boy from _Harry Potter_. Was this the first time he had heard those words? Amy hadn't said them before today.

Placing her other hand on his cheek, Amy stared into his blue eyes. "I love you, Tom Marvolo Riddle," she whispered. "for now and forever. _Nothing_ will ever change that."

Tom nodded, something filling his blue eyes. Leaning down, he caught her lips in another kiss.

Amy felt something fill her as they kissed. It started off with a small spark and it quickly grew until it consumed her. The feeling was overwhelming and Amy quickly felt herself losing consciousness. As she passed out, Amy heard Tom hiss something.

 **...**

A few weeks later, Amy found herself following Tom as they left the group behind. Tom spotted a cave that he wanted to explore. He grabbed Amy, leading her away from the group. As she took in the sight of the cave, Amy felt her eyes widened. Was this the cave from _The Half-Blood Prince_ where Voldemort hid one of his horcruxes?

"What do you think?" Tom whispered in her ear.

Turning to look at him, Amy bit her lip. She felt overwhelmed. "I think this could be a special place," she told him.

Tom smiled in response before pulling her into a kiss.

"I want to show you something," he told her with a grin.

Amy nodded.

Tom took a few steps away from her. He met her golden brown eyes before he turned to look at the cave with his back to her.

Amy watched as Tom summoned a ball of water. He turned to face her with a hesitant smile. He formed and shaped the water between his hands. Amy felt her breath catch in her throat. It was one thing to be friends with Tom Riddle, but it was another to witness him use his magic.

"It's magic," she whispered.

Tom's smile widened. "It is," he told her.

Amy watched him. "I wish I had magic," she said.

Tom waved his hands, the water moving to encircle her. "You do," he said. "You have _my magic_."

Amy frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. She had never heard of anything like that before.

Tom looked a little nervous. "I've been pushing my magic into you since we met," he told her. "When you sleep, I _give you_ my magic."

Her eyes narrowed. That was impossible. She couldn't remember anything about sharing magic from the _Harry Potter_ books.

Tom walked over to her side, making the water part. "I decided to make you mine a few weeks ago," he explained. "I pushed _all_ the magic I could inside of you because you love me. I want you to have my magic."

Tilting her head, Amy thought about everything he had told her. It sounded crazy, but parts of it made a little sense.

Tom cupped her face with both of his hands. "You belong to me, Amy Faith Benson," he told her, his tone possessive. "My magic fills you." His eyes narrowed, _"It's only a matter of time until you're Amy Riddle."_

 _"I've told you before,"_ Amy began, _"that I don't know what the future holds. I don't know if we will get married."_

Tom's eyes widened. _"You can understand me?"_ he asked, excitement in his voice.

Amy nodded, a sense of dread filling her stomach.

A dark smile formed on Tom's face. "You are mine," he whispered. "You can _finally_ understand."

"W-was I speaking Parseltongue?" Amy asked, her eyes widened.

Tom's eyes narrowed. "You were speaking the language of snakes," he answered.

Amy sodded, falling into his chest as she grew overwhelmed and lightheaded. "I'm a Parselmouth," she whispered.

Tom wrapped his arms around, noting the words she was using. That first day they met, he knew there was something special about Amy. He was only beginning to understand that.

* * *

Count: ~2,200

* * *

 **This was written for**

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Lemur (Enclosure): (Setting) Tom Riddle's Cave


	7. Attraction

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Pairing** : Barty Crouch Junior/Bellatrix Black Lestrange  
 **Side Pairing** : Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Bellatrix/Barty Jr.; (Setting) Azkaban; (Word) Attraction and (Word) Easy

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _006\. Attraction_

It was more than the words and policies that attracted him to the side of the Dark Lord. The man was charismatic and his magic was dark and seductive. Those called to Barty, but what really attracted him were the man's followers. He collected and branded beautiful and powerful people from influence families.

Barty knew he would join the Dark Lord when he leaned Bellatrix Black was on his side. He liked Bellatrix – had since he was a little boy. Wherever she went and whatever she did, attracted his attention – like a moth to a flame. Barty was dedicated to Bellatrix Black. As they grew older, Barty's attraction to Bellatrix grew.

Because of his attraction, Barty did what Bellatrix told him. If the orders came directly from Bellatrix, Barty would nod and fulfill them without a second thought. Therefore when Bellatrix decided to go after the Longbottoms after the Potter brat defeated the Dark Lord, Barty was quick follow. It was an easy plan: get the Longbottoms to reveal Potter's location or the Dark Lord's location.

It was a surprise to find himself thrown in Azkaban a few days later. Barty was arrested in front of his own father, the man looking on in shame and embarrassment. Following his arrest, Barty was escorted straight to Azkaban where he was thrown in a cell near Bellatrix and Sirius Black.

Barty spent the next few years, serving the efforts of the dementors. He watched as Bellatrix grew more insane by the day and her beauty slowly withered. As the years sped by, Barty questioned his attraction to Bellatrix. Why did he like her?

* * *

Count: ~300

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
292\. (Pairing) Bellatrix/Barty Crouch Jr.

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Penguin (Enclosure): (Setting) Azkaban

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
34\. Attraction

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
06\. Easy


	8. The Only Man for Her

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Lucia Malfoy  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; female!Lucius Malfoy (Lucia Malfoy); and het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Sirius/Lucius; (Setting) Gringotts; and (Word) Fool

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _007\. The Only Man for Her_

Lucia Malfoy strolled into Gringotts Bank looking every inch the proper pure-blood lady her parents raised her to be. She resisted the urge to sneer at the goblin. It would serve her no pursue to rude. This goblin possessed the power to make her visit pleasant.

"Good morning, master goblin," she greeted with a bow of her head.

The goblin placed his quill to the side. "Morning, Heiress Malfoy, how can Gringotts be of serve today?" he asked, peering down at her.

"I would like to Silverhammer and Saffire," she replied. "It's concerning my betrothal with Heir Sirius Black."

The goblin nodded, writing something on his piece of parchment. "I'll see what I can do," the goblin said.

Lucia nodded before she turned to walk over to a small waiting area. She didn't want to wait. She needed answers, and she wanted them _now_. The thought of having to wait was horrible. Taking a deep breath, Lucia tried to gather herself. It wouldn't to display _any_ emotion at the moment.

When she reached the waiting area, Lucia took a seat, gracefully sitting down by tucking one leg under the other and placing her hands on top of her lap – looking like a pure-blood lady.

As she was forced to sit there and wait, Lucia found her mind wondering to the matter of her visit. Sirius Black had run away from home, and Walburga Black had disowned her eldest son and heir. Lucia needed to know how that effected her betrothal with Sirius. They had been betrothed for years, since Lucia was thirteen and Sirius was eight.

Sirius was _hers_. He had been hers for seven years – and _nothing_ was going to change that. Lucia had been preparing to become Lady Black since she was thirteen. If she couldn't be Lady Black then Sirius would become Lord-Consort Malfoy.

"Heiress Malfoy," a goblin said, drawing her attention.

Lucia stood up, smoothing out her robes before she walked over to the goblin. The goblin led her through a set of double oak doors and down a marble corridor to the familiar office of Saffire, the account manager for House Malfoy. Silverhammer was seated next to Saffire behind the desk.

"Heiress Malfoy," greeted Saffire, motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Lucia took the offered seat. "Greetings, Saffire, Silverhammer," she said with a bow of her head.

"Grinaxe says you're here about the betrothal with Heir Sirius Black," Silverhammer said, looking at a piece of parchment.

"I am," Lucia confirmed.

"You are aware that Heir Sirius Black was disowned, aren't you?" Silverhammer asked.

"Yes, I am," Lucia answered, her hands curling into fists.

"The contract is null and void," the House Black account manager told her. "There is no interest in renewing a contract between you and Heir Regulus Black."

Lucia's eyes narrowed. "My contract with Heir Sirius Black is unbreakable," she told the goblins. "Only death or loss of magic will make the contract 'null and void'."

Her statement caught Silverhammer off guard while Saffire grinned. It was clear Silverhammer was a fool – as was the family he served.

"You are correct, Heiress Malfoy," Saffire boasted.

Lucia smirked.

"Now, see here–" began Silverhammer.

"Silence, Silverhammer!" Saffire ordered his counterpart. "This matter no longer concerns you _or_ the House Black."

Silverhammer glared at the other goblin. "You'll find that–"

"It does not concern anyone outside of House Malfoy, myself, and Mister Sirius Black," Saffire said, cutting the other goblin off again.

Lucia scowled at the mention of Sirius' reduced title. He would be Heir Sirius Malfoy soon enough, if Lucia had her way. Sirius was the _only_ man for her.

"Leave Silverhammer," Saffire ordered with a grin smirk. "And remember that you can't discuss _private_ House Malfoy business with _anyone_ outside of this office."

Silverhammer's glare deepened as he stormed out of the office. The door slammed behind him.

"In light of Mister Black's disownment," began Saffire, "I've drawn up a new contract." He placed a piece of parchment on the desk. "While your previous contract is unbreakable, I believe you'll find this _revised_ version is more beneficial."

Listening to Saffire's words, Lucia read over the new contract. A smirk formed on her lips. In the original contract, House Malfoy would pay House Black a large bride price while House Black would provide them with a new residence. All their children would be raised in and taught House Black's tradition, and each child would be named after a constellation or star, as was the House Black tradition. In this new contract, House Malfoy won't pay House Black a single knut and all of their children would be raised in House Malfoy's traditions and teachings.

"It's perfect," Lucia told the account manager with a smirk.

Saffire offered her a Blood Quill.

Lucia was quick to sign the revised contract as _Heiress Lucia Athena Malfoy of Houses Malfoy and Rowle_.

"Can you contact Sirius?" Lucia asked, her voice soft. She had sent him dozens of owls over the summer, and Sirius hadn't replied to a single one.

"Of course, Heiress Malfoy," the goblin promised.

"Please owl when the contract is signed," Lucia requested as she stood up.

"Consider it done, Heiress Malfoy."

 **...**

Lucia had sat down to dinner with her parents when a barn owl arrived, landing in front of her. She smiled at the sight of the Gringotts crest. Ignoring proper customs and teachings, she opened the letter and quickly read the words.

Sirius had signed the new contract.

She sighed in relief, passing the letter to her father.

"I want to sat a new date for the wedding," Lucia told her mother. "No husband of mine is returning to Hogwarts as _Mister_ Sirius Black. He'll be _Heir_ Sirius Malfoy."

Flora Malfoy nodded. "I'll get started tomorrow," she promised with a smile, pleased for her daughter.

"We'll be keeping this out of the society pages for awhile," Abraxas Malfoy announced, setting the letter down. "I want to see the looks on Walburga's and Orion's face when they realize Lucia and Sirius are married."

Flora frowned. "Can I arrange to sell the _exclusive_ coverage after the first of September?" she asked.

"Please sell it to _The Quibbler_ ," Lucia requested.

Both her parents looked at her. _The Quibbler_ was a new publication and it was developing a reputation for being odd.

She blushed. "It's Sirius' favorite," she told her parents. "I think it would make a lovely wedding gift."

With a frown, Flora agreed. She would prefer to sell the exclusive rights to _The Daily Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly_.

* * *

Count: ~1,100

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
307\. (Pairing) Sirius/Lucius

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Orangutan (Enclosure): (Setting) Gringotts

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
05\. Fool


	9. Matter of Time

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Theodore Nott/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; no magic; and mentions of infidelity  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Theodore/Lavender; (Setting) St. Mungo's; and (Word) Trade

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _008\. Matter of Time_

It was a slow and quiet night. These were some of the best nights at St. Mungo's Hospital, but they could turn quickly. This could be the calm before the storm or it might be an off-night without any major incident.

Theodore Nott stopped by the front desk to check in when he saw Lavender Brown turn the corner. She was walking with Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey. They were showing her around the hospital since Lavender was a new hire, transferring from Janus Thickey Hospital.

Their eyes met, and Lavender quickly looked away.

As he watched her, Theodore found himself smirking. It was only a matter of time before she came back, wanting more. They connected, and she could only deny it for so long. He planned to be a gentleman, giving her the time and space she needed to process everything and reach a decision, but he was only going to give her so long. Theodore wasn't willing to wait around forever.

Hopefully, she would decide to upgrade from her tool boyfriend and she would trade that misery for happiness.

"What's got you all smirky?" asked Fay Dunbar, looking up a medical chart. She had a raised eyebrow.

"Thinking about this girl I met," he answered.

Fay's eyes sparkled. "Share?" she requested with a pout. "I'm tragically single and horny. I _need_ details."

Theodore laughed. "I'm not sharing," he told her.

Her eyes widened. "You really care about this one," she stated with a smile. Clutching her heart, she fake sobbed, "My slutty best friend if finally growing up."

Reaching over, Theodore shoved her shoulder, growling, "Shut up!"

Fay laughed, stepping out of his reach. "Nope," she said. "I will record this day – for it is a historical one. Today is the day, Theodore gave his heart away."

A few nurses and doctors around them joined in the laughter. It was hardly a secret that Theodore Nott enjoyed the company of women and he was notoriously single.

"I better be your best woman," Fay told him, crossing her arms, "when you get married."

* * *

Count: ~350

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
308\. (Pairing) Theodore/Lavender

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Leopard (Enclosure): (Setting) St. Mungo's

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
08\. Trade


	10. Too Important to Risk

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Blaise Zabini/Hilda Potter  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; female!Harry Potter (Hilda); mentions of puke; and manipulation  
 **Prompts** : (OTP) Blaise/female!Harry; (Word) Hope; (Word) Merciful; (Word) Mixed; (Word) Smile; (Word) Tour; and (Word) Why

* * *

 **Pure Ambition  
** _009\. Too Important to Risk_

When he followed his mother around Diagon Alley, Blaise Zabini took in the crowd and the excitement. He had been here numerous times before, but he hadn't come during the busy August days. Hogwarts letters had been delivered in the recent days, so everyone and their parents were visiting Diagon Alley to purchase their supplies and catch up with their friends.

As he took in the crowds and the excitement, Blaise found he preferred the slower days of autumn and winter when there weren't as any people around. It was nice being able to stroll down the street without bumping into someone every step.

"I need to stop by Madam Malkin's," Sabella Zabini told her son.

Blaise nodded. He didn't need to say anything, and he doubted his mother was interested in anything he had to say.

As they neared the robe shop, Blaise watched as a young girl exited. She looked to be near tears as she glanced around the alley. Next to him, he heard his mother mutter under her breath. Knowing his mother, it was something impolite and judgmental.

Looking at the girl, Blaise knew his mother's opinion wasn't misplaced. She was dressed in large Muggle clothes with a dried puke on her shirt, her hair was a mess, and her glasses were held together with tape.

"Mother, can I wait out here?" he asked as they approached the shop.

Sabella nodded, barely staring her son a glance as she entered the robe shop.

As his mother disappeared inside, Blaise turned to look at the girl. She was glancing around, looking overwhelmed and close to tears.

"Hello," Blaise said, stepping close to her, "I'm Blaise Zabini."

The girl turned to look at him. She offered him a small smile. "Hi," she whispered, "I'm Hilda Potter."

Blaise's eyes widened. He fought the eager to glance at her forehead for the infamous scar. "Are you having any trouble?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle. "I saw you exit."

Hilda flinched, eyeing the shop in distaste. "Do you know where I can purchase some robes?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I do," he nodded. "May I inquire as to why?"

"T-the lady said they didn't 'serve my kind' in there," Hilda replied, sounding close to tears as she fought the eager to cry. "I-I don't know the alley."

Blaise frowned. Whoever that was deserved to be punished. "I know a few shops," he told her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "When my mother comes out, can she clean your shirt for you?"

Hilda's green eyes lit up as she nodded. "Please," she said, close to begging. "I got sick at Gringotts, and Hagrid can't do magic."

"Don't worry about it," Blaise said, trying to offer her comfort. "So is Hagrid your tour guide?"

She shrugged. "He came to pick me up from the Dursleys," she explained, "and he's been showing me around."

"I believe my mother can assist," he said, "if you would like."

Eagerly, she nodded.

A moment later, Sabella exited Madam Malkin's. She frowned at the sight of her son with that girl.

"Mother," Blaise began, "I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Heiress Hilda Potter. Hilda, this is my mother, Lady Sabella Zabini."

Sabella's honey brown eyes widened at the girl's name. She didn't expect to meet the Girl-Who-Lived dressed _like this_.

"Hilda would like our help," her son continued to say. "She doesn't know the alley."

"I would be happy to help," Sabella said in her thick Italian accent.

Hilda beamed, offering the woman a smile. "Lady Zabini," she began, stealing a quick look at Blaise, "can I please ask for an additional favor?"

Wordless, Sabella nodded, curious what the girl might want. Before taking her away where, Sabella would need to do something about her clothes.

"Can you clean my shirt, please?" she asked, turning red. "I-I got sick from the carts in Gringotts."

"Of course," Sabella replied, pulling her wand out. "I am going to fix a few _additional_ things."

Hilda nodded.

Waving her wand, Sabella cast several spells to clean the girl's horrid shirt and transfigure those awful Muggle clothes into a set of decent black robes and charm the girl's hair into a basic up-do and fix her glasses.

"When you're older, you should look at getting your eyes fixed," she advised.

"How old do I have to be?" Hilda asked.

"Seventeen," Blaise answered.

"Though I would suggest waiting until you've graduated from Hogwarts," Sabella added.

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Lady Zabini," she said with a smile.

"Come," Sabella commanded, "we'll start at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

Blaise and Hilda were quick to follow as she led them towards the upscale robe shop. She was looking forward to telling Tilda Tatting about Hilda's dismissal from Madam Malkin's. Tilda would be quick to share the gossip with everyone.

At Twilfitt and Tatting's, Sabella had Hilda measured and fit for an entire wardrobe. The girl would need to look her best at Hogwarts. While she wasn't raised in magic, Sabella would see to it that she was looking every bit the pure-blood heiress she needed to be, despite her mixed heritage. Sabella wanted the best for her son, and Hilda Potter was a diamond in the rough. By the time she was through with the young girl, she would be perfect.

Hilda stood as still as she could while she was measure and the robes were pinned and hemmed as the seamstress worked to get the best fit. After thirty minutes, it was clear the girl was overwhelmed. Feeling merciful, Sabella placed a few more orders before requesting a house-elf delivery at the end of the week.

They left the shop with Hilda dressed in a navy robe cut in a classic style with black flats. From Twilfitt and Tatting's, Sabella took her son and Hilda to every store in the alley. When they were at Flourish and Blotts, Sabella watched as Hilda fluttered around the shop, picking up several extra books.

"She's just like her mother," commented a saleswitch with a fond smile.

Turning, Sabella inquired further.

"Lily Evans," the witch said, fondness in her tone, "loved to read and she was passionate about learning. Despite being a muggle-born, she was an excellent witch."

Sabella nodded, filing the information away. From what she gathered listening to Hilda, the young girl didn't know about magic before today and she knew less about her parents.

When they approached the desk to check out, Sabella offered Hilda a smile. "You're just like your mother," she commented, repeating the witch's words from earlier.

"Really?" Hilda asked, hope in her voice as her green eyes widened.

"Yes," Sabella answered, "you're passionate about knowledge."

Hilda beamed. "I didn't know that," she whispered.

Next to Hilda, Blaise frowned. He knew his mother didn't _personally_ know the late Lady Potter, but she was speaking as if she had.

"How 'bout we stop for lunch before purchasing your wands?" Sabella suggested.

Hilda nodded as she paid for her new books.

"Where are you thinking, mother?" Blaise asked.

"The Cheerful Pumpkin," she answered, naming a new restaurant that was released opened by Toucana Black, the youngest daughter of Marius Black. Toucana was a pure-blood witch, born to a pair of squib, and she was a friend of Sabella's.

Blaise nodded. Since his mother was a close friend of Toucana's, they would have no trouble getting a table without a reservation.

As they entered the busy restaurant, Sabella walked straight up to the hostess while Blaise and Hilda lingered near the door. Since it was the lunch hour, the restaurant was busy.

Hilda hissed as her green eyes fell on a familiar boy.

"What?" Blaise asked in concern as he glanced between her and Draco Malfoy.

"He was in that shop," Hilda whispered, "and he made fun of me."

Blaise wasn't surprised by Hilda's words. Heir Malfoy could be cruel when he taunted and made fun of others. Smiling, Blaise wrapped an arm around Hilda's shoulder. "Ignore him," he advised, "focus on mother and me. We'll take care of you."

Turning away from Malfoy, Hilda nodded.

"I would suggest being polite to Heir Malfoy," Blaise told her. "It would be foolish to turn him into an enemy."

Hilda's eyes narrowed as she silent requested an explanation.

"When he realizes the mistake he made, he'll be desperate to fix it," Blaise explained. "Heir Malfoy has dreamed of meeting you for years."

She frowned, glancing at Malfoy from the corner of her eyes. "Why?" she asked, shaking her head.

"He wants to marry you," her best friend replied.

Her green eyes widened as she stared at Blaise. "W-what?" she demanded, her voice soft.

"Heir Malfoy is something of a friend," Blaise explained, "and I know he's dreamed of marrying you his entire childhood. He plans to find you on the express and convince you to join Slytherin."

Hilda shook her head. "If I join Slytherin it won't be because of him," she muttered, "it'll be because of _you_." She sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm thinking I'll go for either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Why not Gryffindor, like your parents?" Blaise asked.

"Because Gryffindors and Slytherins can't be friends," she answered. " _You_ taught me that. Since you plan to be a Slytherin, I can't be a Gryffindor."

Blaise blushed. "I-I didn't mean it like that," he explained. " _We_ can be friends, even if you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin."

Shaking her head, Hilda said, "It's not worth it. You're too important. While _we_ won't have a problem, _others_ will and that will make it hard for us to maintain a friendship."

Warmth filled Blaise. He was too important to Hilda. "I think you'll make an excellent Hufflepuff," he told her.

* * *

Count: ~1,600

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
104\. (Character) Blaise Zabini

Can You Make It Until the End Challenge  
Round Seven: Write a fic about your OTP (Pairing) Blaise/female!Harry using (Word) Hope, (Word) Smile, and (Word) Why.

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
04\. Merciful

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
48\. Tour

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
36\. Mixed


End file.
